Hueco Mundo Collage
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: Grimmjow is in a band and Ulquiorra hears him, meets him, and follows. What happens is all for the taking... M for Grimm-chan's colorful language, LEMON, and drug use. YAOI.BOYxBOY.   NOW COMPLETED.
1. Possibility

**A/N:**** I was really bored during school and needed something else to do because I have writers block on my other story Nie Vergessen. I was listening to **Possibility **by **Lykke Li **so if u wanna listen to that go ahead and yes that song is from New Moon…I had my little sis's MP3 player on me so I need to listen to something.**

[Grimmjow's POV]

I was stuck rooming with Yammy. Again! The fucktard never knew when to shut up. It was school this moment and Nnorita did this next, or did you know that so and so are gay, or so and so are going out.

It was the same shit every goddamn day.

"Grimmjow! Are you even listening?" Yammy asked

"No. And I don't want to." He looked very disappointed, so I got up and headed to the door.

"Where ya going?"

"I have practice with my band you fuckface." I yelled as I slammed the door to our dorm.

The collage's hallways were white as hell, although I imagined hell would be warm…ha-ha that would be so much better than here.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I was to meet up with Yammy in a little bit and I was still in my silk black boxers and my hair and make-up looked like shit. I headed over to my closet and threw on some black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a H.I.M t-shirt.

I checked out my appearance in the mirror and brushed my raven locks down and parted them in the middle. I put on my normal black and green make-up around my eyes, in the end I always looked like I was crying green tears.

I had 5 minutes to get to Yammy's room before he would call. I made sure to lock my dorm room and I raced down the hallway.

It was mostly empty being that it was a Saturday and everything. So I could easily run down them with no problem at all.

I just turned the corner and saw a flash of blue hair and then I felt a ton of weight on top of me.

**A/N:**** If I get more than 5 reviews I will put more up…I have it all written I just need to type it and stuff. Oh and if anybody has an idea for a band name for the band Grimm-chan (yes I just called him Grimm-chan) is in then let me know. The band consists of Grimm-Chan, Aizen-sama, Gin-san, and Syzel Apparo.**


	2. Taking Over Me

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Taking over me **by **Evanescence** although the chapter and song do not go together its just was I was listening to…all the other chapters will most likely make sense…I have no idea thou.**

[Grimmjow's POV]

_One more turn to the left, down the hall, then another right turn after 3 hallways._ I kept telling myself repeating Aizen's words over and over again in my head.

_Why did Gin have to chose for us to practice in the commons…I mean we could be watched and well I hate being watched when I'm trying to practice or work…I feel very pressured._

*BAM*

I had run into something. I pushed my top half up so I could see what I fell on.

_Black. Did I black out or something?_

I tilted my head up only to look into a magnificent pair of teal-green eyes outlined in green and black eye shadow.

"Can you please get OFF of ME?"

"Y-Yeah." Was that a dude's voice that just cam out of those beautiful black and white lips?

I stood up and looked. And I mean _looked_. I licked my lips. He just looked so good.

"What are you looking at?

"Nothing." I got up and so did he. "But hey, watch where the fuck ya walking dipshit." I turned on my heel and left.

[Mudvayne "Scream with me" ring tone]

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and answered. I figured it was Aizen.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Now Grimmjow is that anyway to speak?" Gin asked.

"Well waddya want? If your going to tell me to hurry up I'm already on it."

"Well go faster. You know Aizen is an impatient man." [_CLICK_]

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at my phone even thou there was no one there. _He fucking hung up on me. He just better wait till I get my hands on him._

[Ulquiorra's POV]

Some large dude just fell on me and he was the owner of that electric blue hair.

"Can you please get OFF of ME?" I said through clenched teeth, struggling to breath.

"Y-yeah." Stupid child. One-word answers are for little kids, not collage students.

"He _looked_ at me and licked his lips. _What was he thinking?_

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing." He responded and got off of me and stood. I finally got up brushing the dirt off of my pants.

"I could feel eyes boring into me so I looked up.

"But hey, watch where the fuck ya walking dipshit." He spoke then disappeared down the hall.

[10 minutes later]

"Yammy…Yammy…open up."

There was a lot of commotion on the other side of the door. Then Yammy was standing in the doorway ushering me in.

I needed to tell him something, but I had no idea how to say it or how he was going to react. It sounded better in my head.

"Yammy we need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I want to take you somewhere."

"No. We need to ta-" my mouth was taken over and explored. I could feel the heat from his body pushing against me, my back against the wall.

I pushed him away from. "Yammy. Not now."

"You are such a pain in my ass, literally." I was going to say something but he was already pulling me down the hallway that I just came from.

**A/N:**** I am thankful for the reviewers I had: **Elizabeth Marie Jones**, ** Much**, **loveless996**, **Tatto Priestess**, **crazykk2**, and **NoelleisParadise **for the awesome reviews. Lets see if I can get 7…if not 5 will be good enough for me.**


	3. For Your Entertainment

**A/N:**** I was listening to **For Your Entertainment **by **Adam Lambert. **Forgive me, it's a really good song and well to me it fits the chapter. ****From now on I shall update on the weekends. I will not ask for a certain number of reviews because i'm very impatient to put this up so yeah.**

[Grimmjow's POV]

"Gin would you shut the fuck up already."

"But Grimm-chan." He pleaded with me.

"Aizen! Would you come deal with your _pet_? Otherwise I will and it wont be very pretty."

We had been arguing for the past 10 minutes, trying to figure out what song we were going to start with when we played tonight. Aizen and Gin wanted one thing while Syzel and me wanted something different.

"How about we play the song Grimmjow finished writing 3 weeks ago?" Syzel asked.

"Fine." Aizen and Gin said together.

"What do you think Grimm-chan?" I heard the question but was to busy watching a beautiful raven-haired mister.

He seemed very filmier. _Wait. Is that Yammy over there?_

"Grimm-chan?"

"Yes Gin?" I spoke not taking my eyes of the man Yammy was talking to.

"What's your answer?" Syzel asked

"Yeah. Its fine. It fits the mood I'm in." I regretted the last part as soon as it left my mouth.

"What are you staring at Grimmjow?" Aizen asked looking to were I was staring.

"Who's that man standing by Yammy, the one with raven colored hair?" I questioned, taking my gaze off of him and turning it over to Aizen.

"That's Ulquiorra Schiffer. Syzel's roommate." Aizen responded.

"Mhm."

"I'm surprised you didn't know who he is. I mean him and Yammy have been going out for like 5 months and Yammy being your roommate and al." Syzel announced.

_So that's Ulquiorra. How in the hell did Yammy get someone that damn beautiful?_

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I could feel eyes boring into me again.

I tried to ignore it and listen to my boyfriend but I just couldn't ignore the burning feeling that bore into my back.

I turned around and noticed that the man who fell on me before was staring at me. It wasn't in a mean, death glare way but one of wonderment and longing.

"Hey Yammy?"

He looked up, "Yes Ulquiorra-chan?"

"Please don't call me that. I wanted to ask you who those people are?" I pointed to the stage.

"Well the one with pink hair and glasses is Syzel Apparo Granz."

"I know. He is my roommate." I stated.

"Ok, then the one with short silver hair is Gin, who is going out with the brown haired male named Aizen."

Mhm..so who's the one with the blue hair?" I questioned turning to Yammy to listen more intently.

"That would be my roommate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he said his name with rage and…was that a hint of jealousy?

"Ahh…so are they in a band or something?"

"Yeah. We are going to go see them tonight. Well it's more like 2 hours until we see them."

I continued to watch the man named Grimmjow and half-heartedly listen to Yammy talk about something.

**A/N:**** I am thankful for the reviewers I had: **Elizabeth Marie Jones**,** NoelleisParadise**, and** CabooseBlue**. ****I want to let everyone know that reads this that I have a poll up for this story and it is very important that you vote. I cannot put up the next chapter until I get a few votes. The poll is about the band name that is needed for this story. It may not seem that important but it will show up a few times in the story.**


	4. HeartKillerRock Show

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Heart Killer **by **H.I.M **and **Rock Show **by** Blink182. **You will see why the chapter was named after those two songs**

[Ulquiorra's POV, 1 hr and 50 minutes. Later]

"Ulquiorra hurry up!"

"Sorry Yammy." He just looked at me, so I guess I didn't sound as apologetic as I thought I did.

"I got us from row tickets so lets hurry up."

"Ok Yammy." I finished as a pulled me along to his car.

I got into the passenger side of the red Mustang. I didn't really care for the stupid car at all but it was very comfy. We sat in silence so I turned he radio on not wanting to listen to the silence because it tells the truth.

"_And the Shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray._"

"_And the sun will set for youuuuuuu._" Yammy finished up.

I looked over to him and cracked a small smile. He just put on a huge grin. I felt so bad as to what I needed to say, but I held it back

_Maybe I can tell him later._

I leaned my head against the window and just watched the night sky. The stars were painted across the sky. It looked so wonderful and peaceful on such a bad night. Well a soon to be bad night.

I guess I dosed off because I could hear Yammy telling me to wake up and I could feel him nudging at me. I got out and stood up. Looking around I noticed there was a TON of people. I recognized some of them from our collage.

We headed to the large door and Yammy gave the man our tickets. He ushered us in but not before giving us our backstage passes.

Putting the pass around my neck I looked over and Yammy as I put on a grin as good as I could. He just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a little kid. You know with your eyes as large a cookies."

I just glared at him as we made our way in front of the stage.

[Grimmjow's POV]

I got out of my deep blue, almost black, corvette. I had taken my car for 2 reasons. 1 I need some time to think without interruptions and 2 so I didn't have to listen to Gin complain. Most of my thinking was mainly about Ulquiorra.

I mean this Ulquiorra was hot as hell. He had beautiful eyes. His skin was white as snow, almost see through.

I headed to the back door meeting Tia face-to-face.

"Hello Jaegerjaquez." She spoke

"Hello Harribel. May I head in?" I normally would have been able to go in but she was right in front of the fucking doorway.

"Ya. Aizen, Gin, and Syzel are waiting inside." She moved to the left of the door allowing me entrance.

I grabbed the door handle and began to pull as she spoke. "Wait. Grimmjow?"

I turned around at the sound of my name. "Ya?"

"Umm…Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." I knew she had more on her mind but I didn't force her. I really didn't need to get into a fight now.

I walked in and hung up my coat and threw my beanie over to the side. I looked around expecting the rest of them to be in there.

_Idiots. They just had to go on without me._

I grabbed my mic and got ready as I ran out on stage.

"Whazzup my fucking fans?" I screamed into the mic making the crowd scream with joy.

Walking to the edge of the stage I took a look around to see if I recognized anyone.

_Ulquiorra. _He was right in front of me, not even 3 ft away. I could actually bend down, reach out and touch him. But I didn't because Yammy was right there and he's my roommate so I respect him and all even if he doesn't belong with someone that fucking hot.

I stepped back a few feet and shouted again into the mic, "Welcome. As you all should know we are Trigger Dancing!" I turned around and headed over by Aizen.

"So are we playing-"

He cut me off saying, "Yes Grimmjow we are. Now get your ass back over there."

"Fine." I sneered at him. Walking to the front of the stage, again, I spoke, "We're playin a song I wrote not that long ago, so don't be alarmed or worried if you don't know all the words." I looked back at Aizen and Syzel and nodded. The show was starting and I couldn't back out now.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I watched the man named Grimmjow bicker with the man known as Aizen. Grimmjow walked to the front of the stage shouting, "We're playin a song I wrote not that long ago, so don't be alarmed or worried if you don't know all the words." he looked back at the guitarist Syzel and bass guitarist Aizen and they both nodded, he turned back around and the show had finally begin.

I recognized the song immediately. It was Heart Killer (1). I looked over at Yammy with a smile upon my face but noticed he was looking somewhere else, and that somewhere else was not at the stage or me. On closer inspection I noticed he was staring at Nnorita.

_Tsk. I knew he secretly like him. I was just for show, nothing less, and nothing more. Maybe in the beginning he loved me but in the end I was nothing to him._ I held back any and all threatening tears trying to make way down my cheeks, vowing to myself to act as if I didn't notice the flirting at all.

I looked back up to the stage noticing Grimmjow staring at me, or at least that what it looked like. _For all I know he could be staring at someone else._

I started mouthing the words to Heart Killer thinking how they were true in a way. _The killer of my heart was Yammy but he was breaking it and Grimmjow was also my heart killer but he was killing it by trying to put it together…well somewhat_

Grimmjow said something about playing another song or something like that and then I noticed that the song Rock Show (2) was playing. _Ha-ha. It fit right now. I was falling for the 'girl' at the rock show._

Before I knew it the show was over, I stood up watching the stage, locking eyes with Grimmjow. He eyes bore into me with desire and longing, the same as last time. I felt someone grasp my shoulder, I looked over to see Yammy standing there smiling. I looked back at Grimmjow and gave him a smile but it quickly faded when I noticed he had left for backstage already.

I turned back to Yammy and left with him pushing through the crowd that had started to form. I knew there was an after party but I had a feeling Yammy didn't want to go, that he wanted to do something else that dealt with me, him, and a bed.

_I know I need to tell him, but I couldn't risk it now…I have no idea what mood he is in and if it's a bad one who knows what or WHO will get hurt in his anger…_

A/N: **(1) Heart Killer belongs to H.I.M and NOT me. (2) Rock Show belongs to Blink182 and NOT me. **

**Thanks to the following reviewers for there comments: **CabooseBlue**,** Heartlessful **, **HanakoAnimeaddict**, and** I am a purple crayon.** And thanks to anyone who voted in my poll. There ended up being a tie so I called up one of my best friends and had her break the tie. And another thing…I think this is my longest chapter so far. YAY!!!!**


	5. Silver and Cold

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Silver and Cold **by **AFI**. It doesn't really fit but at some points in the ;lyrics it fits the story very well.**

[Ulquiorra's POV]

_I know I need to tell him, but I couldn't risk it now…I have no idea what mood he is in and if it's a bad one who knows what or WHO will get hurt in his anger…_

Yammy looked at me. "Something wrong?" I took notice that I had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yammy. We need to talk." I said bluntly. No emotion filled my voice.

He tensed; I figured he knew what was coming. "So something is wrong?"

"Not completely, but yes, something is wrong."

"So what is it?" I thought on how to tell him. I wanted to speak nicely to him as to not cause any trouble, but when I thought about everything that had happened to us, or what he did to me I should say, it made me think differently.

"We are done." I told him straight out.

"What do you mean?" if he couldn't figure it out then he was an idiot.

"I see the way you look at Nnorita." I paused peeking at Yammy to see his reaction. He was…astonished by what I was saying. "You look at him the same way you used to look at me, but when look at me now it's with guilt and…displeasure."

"Ulquiorra…I-"

I cut him off saying, "I don't want to hear it. Just save it all right. You and me both know it's pointless." I turned in the direction I had just came from.

"Ulquiorra wait."

"Don't talk to me _trash_." I knew I hit a sore spot. I can't even remember the last time I called him, or anyone else for that matter, _trash_.

"I'm not trash Ulquiorra, and please stop." I could hear sorrow lining his voice.

"Yes. You. Are. _Trash_ and all _trash_ is _worthless_." That was the last thing I said as I walked away with tears starting to form. _I didn't want to call him trash but if it was the only way to end it then I guess I did what I had to do. _I didn't look back because if I did I knew I would love him all over again and I couldn't love _trash_.

[Grimmjow's POV]

As the concert came to an end I noticed Yammy was watching someone else, I couldn't tell who it was thou, but it wasn't Ulquiorra.

I walked to the door in the back listening to 'Good Job' and 'that was awesome'. I ignored all of it and just nodded my sights set on heading home. I grabbed my beanie and coat on the way out and left. I didn't want to stay for the after party and get wasted and high. I just wasn't in the right mood to but any other night and I would have jumped on it in a heartbeat.

I wasn't even around the corner of the building yet before I heard voices. I stopped and listened in, I know I shouldn't but I had nothing else better to do.

"Not completely, but yes, something is wrong." I don't think I started listening at the beginning but oh well.

"So what is it?" I thought on how to tell him. I wanted to speak nicely to him as to not cause any trouble, but when I thought about everything that had happened to us, or what he did to me I should say, it made me think differently.

"We are done." I told him straight out.

"What do you mean?" if he couldn't figure it out then he was an idiot.

"I see the way you look at Nnorita." there was a pause and then a sigh "You look at him the same way you used to look at me, but when look at me now it's with guilt and…displeasure."

"Ulquiorra…I-" _so it was about Ulquiorra which meant that Yammy was there too._

"I don't want to hear it. Just save it all right. You and me both know it's pointless."

"Ulquiorra wait."

"Don't talk to me _trash_"

"I'm not trash Ulquiorra, and please stop."

"Yes. You. Are. _Trash_ and all _trash_ is _worthless_." I didn't hear anything else except footsteps and they were coming toward me. I walked out of my little hiding place and acted if I didn't hear anything.

_Since Ulquiorra just broke up with Yammy that means Yammy will probably go to the after party and get wasted and high as fucking hell. This will be fun when he gets back to the dorm._

I watched as Ulquiorra passed me. No I didn't turn my head, I just kind of glanced at him nothing more, nothing less.

I continued walking, taking my time to get back to the dorm.

A/N: **Thanks to the following reviewers for their comments: **Elizabeth Marie Jones, NoelleisParadise, cuartasextalover. ** Also there will be another chapter coming out cuz I didn't update last weekend.**


	6. Follow You Home

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Follow You Home **by **Nickleback**. It doesn't really fit but at some points in the lyrics it fits the story very well**

[Grimmjow's POV 20 minutes later]

I knew I was being followed. For the last 15 minutes I could hear someone behind me. I just ignored it thinking that it was maybe someone who was heading my way.

It was pointless to worry about it because I was less than 3 blocks from the dorm and then it wouldn't matter.

I reached the dorm housing and headed in, all of us guys just left the door open for some reason that I didn't know. I unlocked the door to my room, or well Yammy's and mine room.

_Well obviously they are completely following me and not just going the same way I was. _I just acted if I didn't notice that they were still there. Although I had a feeling of whom it might be. I headed over to my closet and pulled out some dark blue silk PJ pants and headed to the shower needing to relax, locking the door behind me.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I really wanted to find out more about Grimmjow so I did the only thing I could think of and follow him home. Also I wanted to know what was going on in that mind because he kept _looking_ at me.

I tried at least, but I kept running into garbage cans, and I kept tripping over the sidewalk. _Ok so I would never make it as an assassin or a spy._ I have no idea how I did it without him noticing but I did I guess.

He stopped at the large dormitory that all of us guys were housed in. I really hope he knew it was unlocked.

I waited a few seconds for him to head in so I couldn't be caught. I followed him up the stairs. _His room. That's were he was heading._ I could travel to that room blind folded because I knew my way oh so well, if that says anything.

_What the hell! He didn't even shut the door. Is he stupid or something? Wait. He doesn't, does he? He must know I'm following him otherwise he would have shut his door, right?_

I didn't want to intrude but I needed to talk to him, so I walked in and shut the door with a soft _CLICK_. It felt different in here. As if something was off. Well something was off I mean I was in here WITHOUT Yammy. But the feeling was nice and very welcoming. It was as if it knew I shouldn't have been with Yammy.

I found a chair and sat down waiting for Grimmjow to walk out. I had no idea what I would say to him but when I needed to I would find the words to say something.

A/N: **now u gotta wait for next weekend**


	7. War Sucks, Let's Party

**A/N:**** I was listening to **War Sucks, Let's Party **by **Anti-Flag**. Some parts of the song kind of fit, well in my head they did so if you don't think so well then :P**

[15 minutes later]

I tensed as the water shut off and I heard the curtain moving. It wouldn't be long till he comes out and sees me sitting here.

*CLICK*

I could barely see him with what little light there was coming from the bathroom.

"Ulquiorra? You there Ulquiorra?"

_How the hell does he know my name…wait if Yammy had talked about he probably would, which knowing Yammy he would have talked about me._

I just sat there not answering. I couldn't find the courage or any words to speak to him.

[Grimmjow's POV]

As I walked out of the bathroom I swore I noticed someone in my swivel chair.

"Ulquiorra? You there Ulquiorra?" I was taking a guess, but it looked to be his size and he could be here to say sorry to Yammy, but also it could have been any chick cuz they seem to follow me home a LOT.

There was silence. _Ok so maybe I'm imaginings things. Wouldn't surprise me if I were. That would be the awesome side effects of meth._

I clicked the bathroom light off and headed over to my bed, that's when I heard little sniffles. I backed away from my bed and headed toward the swivel chair again. As I got close I could hear the crying.

"Hey its alright. Do you want to talk?" _what the hell was I saying?_

I felt frail arms wrap around my waist and pull me in closer to the others body. I wanted to pull away but the person just fit right into the curves of my body nicely. I think they had black or brown hair...maybe.

"Like I said its alright." I removed my hand from their head, noticing that I was unconsciously stroking their hair, only to have them look up at me with…

_Teal eyes? Wait…_

"Ulquiorra is that you?" he nodded. _Oh shit...what have I gotten myself into? _I continued saying, "You do know I'm not Yammy, but his roommate."

"Yea I do know. I also know that you're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He stated with out changing emotion.

He make-up was smeared all over the palce and on my clothes, but that was fine it would come out in the wash.

"So whats the problem and why arent you with Yammy?"

"You know why im not with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you were listening in and I have a few questions to ask you, that would be why im here."

"Ok, so yeah I was listening in. Is that a crime? No. And what do you wanna ask me?"

"Do you love me?" Ulquiorra questioned.

I had no idea how to answer him. I mean if I say I do love him he could hate me an dif I say I don't then what would I do if he actually loves ME. Either question could lead to problems.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's just a question."

"Well my answer is, I don't know. Truth be told I actually loved him but I couldn't tell him that.

"Fine."

"Next question."

"Are you gay?"

"As in happy?"

"No. The other gay"

"Yes, why?"

"Just another question."

"Alright I know your asking the questions but would you tell me why you were crying?"

"Because of Yammy." He said turning his head away from me.

"Mhm...hold on a second." I said prying his hands from around my waist and heading to my side table.

I could hear shuffling across the room coming closer to me.

"Go sit on the floor at the end of my bed and don't ask why." I said not even turning around.

_God dammit! Where is it? Where is that god damn plastic fucking baggy? If Yammy stole it i'm going to beat the living shit out of that man._

"Looking for this?" I turned around looking at Ulquiorra who had my plastic bag in his hands and was waving it around.

"Where did you get that from?" Anger was lining my voice and I saw him flinch just a little but not enough to tell if he was cold or it was me scaring him.

"It was on the chair I was on."

"Can I have it back?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee can I have it back?"

"If you want it so bad come and get it."

After he said that I walked over to him to grab it. And he held it above his head. _Idiot._ I was taller than him, did he honestly think that him holding it above his head would stop me. I reached to the baggy and grabbed it before he even had time to react.

"Got it, and now that I do, do you even know what I have in this baggy?"

"No…" he titled his head just a little to the side. _How he hell does all his hair stay in place?_

"Its called Methamphetamine or otherwise known has crystal or meth depending on how you get it."

"Well I know what meth is I just have never saw it up close before."

"So I guess that means you have never smoked it either, right?"

"No.. but-"

"And before you even ask I got it at a Raver party and I only use it after a concert to help clear my mind."

He just nodded his head. I guess it was to much for him to take in but I could easily help him.

"And you know you look like you could use some. So sit your ass down right there and will smoke some."

A/N: **I will say this was an annoying chapter cuz Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't want out work out right, but the only thing that did work out was the whole Meth part cuz I remember it all from my health class so I'm so glad and surprised because I actually paid attention…ha-ha**


	8. Numb

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Numb **by **Linkin Park**. O me the song actually fit some little parts, well mostly the title of the song did.**

_Chapter8 Numb_

[Grimmjow's POV]

"Wait. What do you mean 'smoke some'?" his voice was lined with a little fear.

"I mean exactly what I said." I stopped but only because he looked confused as hell.

"Have you ever smoked any before, Ulquiorra?"

"No I haven't and I'm not so sure I want to." His stoic voice said.

"Come on. You'll like it. And if you don't believe me then try some to find out."

"I guess I could." He said shrugging his shoulders. I handed him the baggy and instructed him what to do and what not to do.

[15 minutes later]

"Ha-ha...so trueee." one of us said.

We were so god damn high it wasn't funny, although in a way it could be. I was just worried about Ulquiorra cuz I knew my limit, I just wasn't sure he knew his. Personally that scared and worried me, but I was to high to even think straight.

[1 hr and 30 minutes later, Ulquiorra's POV]

"Heyy…I'ma heada hommee noww." I stated

"No." Grimmjow stood up. "Yourr staying here." He stumbled trying to walk toward me. " and thwats fianll…" he fell back onto his ass and I couldn't help but laugh, which in turn made him burst into a laughing fit of highness and hysteria.

"Butt whyy Grimm-chan." I couldn't even keep my composure I was that high.

"Cuwz e said sow."

"Wewll, where do e sweep?"

"There." He pointed to a bed. I think it was his but my thoughts were to messed up to even comprehend if it was or not.

I walked over to the bed and laid down and went to sleep but not before feeling and immense amount of heat wash over me, and then something snake around my waist, but I was, again, to high to know what it was.

A/N: **I'm so sorry this was really short but I just couldn't get any of the awesome ideas I had onto paper...plus Grimmjow just didn't want to work right**


	9. Never Enough

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Never Enough **by **5 Finger Death Punch**. Im not sure it totally fits but I was listenin to it so yeah…deal with it.**

[Morning of Next Day, Ulquiorra's POV]

I sat up, grabbing my head. "Ugghhhh…" my head hurt as if a piano had fallen on top of it.

I moved my hand away and looked around the room. The room was very messy. Clothes and video games were thrown around the room; books were thrown into a clothesbasket or stacked high in piles around the room; and paper was strewn across the two desks.

_This is NOT my room, but if it's not mine, them who's?_

"Mhmm…Ulquiorra..." I turned to the sound that came from behind me and noticed Grimmjow. _He's still sleeping so it can't be him talking, can it?_

He made another moan , proving me wrong, saying my name also as he tightened his grip around my waist. All I could do was blush and feel like a complete idiot. _Thank god no one can see me._

I pulled his arms from around my waist, but only after a few futile attempts. I attempted to remove myself from the bed, but failed miserably, landing on my ass with a thud.

"Huh?"

"Mhm, so you're awake?" I tilted my head back to get a better view of Grimmjow.

"Uh ya, but one question."

"Hm?"

"Why are you on the floor?" he propped his head up on his arms, staring at me.

[Grimmjow's POV]

_He asked me if I was awake, what a stupid question._

"Uh ya, but one question." I responded

He made a 'hm' noise telling me to go on.

"Why are you on the floor?" I questioned, propping my head up onto my arms, and then stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I tried to get up off the bed and-"

"And you fell. You also have a major headache and your dizzy, right?" I finished up for him.

"You're correct, but what can I do about my dizziness and headache?"

"If you'd like I can get ya somethin for it." He nodded.

I headed for the bathroom opening up the medicine cabinet, above the sink, that also was the mirror. I grabbed the Tylenol and a glass of water.

"here ya go." I handed him the Tylenol but he refused the water.

"Your gonna want it. You'll have 'Dry Mouth' otherwise, and don't give me that look. You can't tell me you never paid attention in any of your health classes when you were younger." He shook his head in a 'No' motion, so I continued. "It's one of the many side affects you have after you have taken meth, so just take the damn water."

He took the water and downed it, along with the Tylenol, in 20 seconds.

I sat there not really knowin exactly what to do. I mean sure I've had company in here, but I have never been in the presence of the person I like ALONE.

"-dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"What were you dreaming about?"

_He had heard me?! Dammit!_ I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I…uh…I was dreaming about…uh…" I couldn't say it, at least not to his face.

"Well what was it about?" he questioned scooting toward me.

"I can't…um…tell you really."

"Why can't-"

I cut him off by crushing our lips together. I couldn't help myself it was the meth working.

"What the?" all I could do was turn my head away and say a quiet "I'm sorry"

He grabbed my chin and turned me toward him.

Looking me in the eyes he said, "Hey, I never said I didn't like it…"

A/N: **alright. I'm sorry that this is short too but nothin is goin onto the paper the way I want it to and none of the people I ask can seem to HELP me get it onto the paper**


	10. Your Love is My Drug

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Your Love is My Drug **by **Ke$ha**. In a way it fits to where I was trying to go….**

When he pulled away, he quickly turned his head and said a soft sorry, but not before I saw the light pigmentation of pink spread across his face.

I reached for his face, turning it toward me. "Hey, I never said I didn't like it…"

And that's where it all began.

I shoved him down on the bed, gasps were heard, and breathing became rigid. All my thoughts were on Grimmjow and nothing else. My sexual need had intensified.

My shirt was already off thanks to Grimmjow. I tugged at his, I wanted it off. I wanted to see his bare tan chest. To feel each well-toned ab.

H kept nipping at my neck and anywhere else he could reach. I moved my hands to the sides of his head to let him have much more skin to nip at.

I looked down at Grimmjow, who was now tugging at my pants and boxers. I started to pull them down but stopped when I saw Grimmjow's eyes go wide.

[Grimmjow's POV]

I tugged feverishly at Ulquiorra's pants and boxers. I wanted; no I NEEDED him right now.

He got the message and stood up, starting to pull them down, very sexily I may add.

As he was thou, I saw a shadow move by the door. My body stiffened and I shot up to a sitting position.

Ulquiorra stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Ulqwiwarra?" the voice sounded drunk, but through it all I recognized who it was. And I'm guessing so did Ulquiorra because his face was surprised as hell.

A/N: **I was gonna have an awesome yaoi scene but when I gave it to my friend to read he's like "you should wait for it" and then he said some other things so this is what happened.**


	11. Beautiful Lie

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Beautiful Lie **by **Escape the Fate**. In some, and I mean some ways it fits, but then again in others is doesn't.**

"Ulqwiwarra, iz thwat you?" I waited for Ulquiorra to respond, to do something, but he was frozen to the damn spot.

"No. It's your roommate."

"But where iz hwe?"

"Prob in his room, you drunk ass fucktard." I responded.

Yammy made his way toward the beds, and as he did so I grabbed Ulquiorra and pulled him behind me. It was easy to hide him behind me considering how small he is.

"What do you want with him anyway?"

"I wo gonna twell him is sorry for 'atever I dwid…" his voice trailed off but I ignored it.

I needed to figure out a way to get Ulquiorra out of here without Yammy noticing.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I was hiding behind Grimmjow, scared as…as…hell.

Grimmjow and me, both needed to get out, but that isnt as easy as it sounds. Yammy might come arcoss as a lug-head but he is actually very smart if he sets his mind to it.

I sat there thinking, racking my brain for some sort of an escape. _The window. Its small but maybe. Well it should be if all the windows in this place are the same size._

"The window, Grimmjow." I whispered.

"How the-"

"In the bathroom. Just get up, and I shall hide in front of you."

He nodded quickley. He stood up and so did I, making sure to stay in front of him, out of sight of Yammy.

"Where ares juws going?" Yammy asked

"To the bathroom. Where else idiot?" Grimmjow responded irritated.

He even had the guts to call him a shithead, but luckily it was under his breath and Yammy didn't here it.

"Walk faster." I demanded quietly.

"Wait. Juws wouldn't be hidin Ulqwiwarra, would juw?"

_Grimmjow just ignore him, please. Just continue walking._ I kept hoping quietly to myself, but it was in vain.

He just had to stop. "Grimmjow. Ignore him." I silently added a please under my breath. I didn't think he would listen but he did and we continued our way to the bathroom.

Once inside I shut and locked the door. I looked around for the window that would save our life.

"So what your plan exactly?"

"I was planning that we could go through the window, but we have a slight problem." I held up my fingers, putting my thumb and pointer finger very close together but not touching.

"What do you mean 'slight problem'?"

I stood up saying, "Have you not noticed that you DON'T have a window in here?!"

"Oh…ya…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

We both sat down on the cold tiled floor, staring at each other, trying to figure a way out. Well I was at least.

"Grimmjow open ups!" Yammy started pounding on the door.

We were both trapped in here like a mouse stuck in a corner, surrounded by a large tabby cat.

A/N: **I tried to write yesterday but I was told not to because we were at my little cousins b-day party, I was really bored. But I wrote today, without my mom knowing, since I was supposed to be spending time with her since its mother's day, but I have all day to and I should just shut up cuz im rambling on.**

**ATTENTION: to anyone who is reading my **_**Nie Vergessen**_** story, I will be taking a break from it because I have this major writers block. I will continue writing this story thou.**


	12. Runaway chap 12&13

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Runaway **by **Avril Lavigne**. In some, and I mean some ways it fits, but then again in others is doesn't.**

"What the hell are we gonna do since your plan is obviously not working?"

I shot up from my spot on the floor saying, well more so yelling, "Well it's not my fault! I thought all these goddamn bathrooms had windows! I miscalculated, and it's not my fault!"

I was losing any and all self-control I had.

I felt arms snake around me, pulling me into a calming, welcoming hug. I buried my face into Grimmjow's chest, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"I love you, but damn it all, you can be annoying and aggravating." I smiled into his chest at his comment.

"Thanks…."

He grabbed my shoulders, pushing me back to arms length.

"What exactly are we gonna do then?"

"I wish I knew, but its not like we can open up the bathroom door and walk out."

*Animal by 3 Days Grace*

"Is that your phone?"

"Ya. It's the ring tone for …Yammy…" I slowed down on the last part, figuring out what was going on.

"He must know that you're here."

"Well only if he's not drunk anymore, otherwise his mind won't comprehend what's going on."

"Damn. But if he does know you're here, that's gonna be a problem."

"What do you mean? Right now IS a problem waiting to happen." I sat down on the edge of the tub. My mind was on overload and nothing wanted to process right.

[Grimmjow's POV]

I watched as he sat on the edge of the tub. He looked sleep deprived, but I wasn't really sure because he still had some of his make-up on.

I had no idea what to do. Like he said, it's not like 'we can walk out he bathroom door'. Wait!

"Ulquiorra?" no answer

I walked over to him, bending down to his level, and said his name again.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled, falling backward into the tub.

I backed up a few feet, laughing. It was just to damn funny. As I back up though I took a digger to the floor.

I stopped laughing and looked at Ulquiorra, who was still in the tub. When we made eye contact we were silent for about 30 seconds and then we both burst out into laughter.

"What did you want?" he asked after we both stopped laughing.

"I have an idea/plan." He cocked his head to the side, wonderment reflected in his eyes.

"I know you said we cant just 'open up the bathroom door and walk out' but that just might work."

"I don't understand."

"If you have noticed, the lights are out in there," I paused and pointed to the door. "And you can hear Yammy snoring, so obviously Yammy is sleeping, which would make sneaking out of here pretty damn easy."

He just looked at me dumbfounded, and then nodded his head in approval.

I cracked the door open a bit, double-checking that Yammy was asleep. I felt like James Bond.

We dashed to the door, dodging the piles of books and other objects scatted amongst the floor. We made it safely out into he hall of the dorm when Ulquiorra stopped.

"Where are we going Grimmjow?"

"I have no god damn fucking idea."

It was the sad truth, but where ever we decided to go at this moment I would stick by his side.

"but right now, lets just go and walk around the town. It sounds like a good idea to me."

"Why?"

"I know this s sad to say but for how long I have been going to collage here, I have never been into town in the day. And I'm guessing it looks different in the day then it does in the night."

"and your guess would be right." He said, giving me a slight smile as we headed to town.

A/N: **Sorry for not updating last week. I really do hope you guys all forgive me.**


	13. Perfect

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Perfect** by **Simple Plan**. It seemed to fit when I WROTE it but now that I look at it, it kinda doesn't.**

[Ulquiorra's POV]

Our walk into the city was quiet between Grimmjow and I, but it was even quieter in the city itself. But that was understandable with it still being early in the morning.

There were some people out but not many, most were probably heading off to work.

"Ulquiorra?" I looked up at Grimmjow.

He leaned down to my ear saying, "Why are people staring at us?"

"Well, one because it's really early in the morning and most normal people aren't up at this time. And two because we are both guys walking extremely close to each other."

"Ok to the first and why the hell does that matter to the second."

"Plus we are holding hands."

"Oh." Was all he could say, but there was a slight pigmentation of pink to his cheeks.

We kept walking silently, until Grimmjow spoke up, leaning down to my ear again.

"Ok now this is fucking bothering me. They keep fucking staring…at ME."

"Well…" I started. I looked at his hair, which was all over the place as usual. Then I scanned the rest of him; his shirt was wide open, showing off his well toned stomach, but that was always like that; but then I noticed what everyone was staring at.

"Well your wearing...ummm…" now it was my turn to lean in toward his ear. "You're wearing only your boxers on your bottom half."

He casually looked down. "Damn."

He pulled me toward the alleyway. "If I give you some money can you get me a fuckin pair of pants?" he said handing me some money.

"Yes, but where did you get that money from?"

"Don't ask." With that I left.

I walked into a random store that ended up not being really oh-so random. It was my favorite store. _HOT TOPIC_.

I looked around the store for about 20 minutes before grabbing a pair of _TRIPP_ pants and heading back to Grimmjow, paying for them of course.

[Back by Grimmjow]

"Here you go." I said pushing the _HOT TOPIC_ bag at him.

"Finally." He said taking the bag and putting the pants on without so much as a glance at them.

"I can't believe it took you 20 minutes to get a pair of damn pants."

"Sorry. Had to let my intelligence drop a lot so I could think like you an grab a pair of pants you would like."

"Ha-ha, very funny. And what the fucking hell is with the tightness of these damn fucking jeans?"

"They would be tight because they are called _skinny_ jeans." I twirled a little to show that what I was wearing were skinny jeans.

He just nodded his head, dropping the subject as we walked out of the alleyway.

Walking down the street with me is usually not in one's best interest if there are stores on either side of me. I have a little bit of an issue with window-shopping.

I must have already pointed out the 20th store item I saw in the window that I wanted before Grimmjow said something.

"Your like a girl when it comes to walking down a street filled with stores."

"Sorry…" I looked away.

"Its actually kinda cute, in its own special way."

I looked back at Grimmjow to see his trademark feral grin displayed across his face.

With that I knew this would be the start of a vast relationship. It would be even superior to any with Yammy.

A/N: **this chapter seemed so much longer when I wrote it *sigh* but I think it turned out alright, plus it got some things out of the way that I wanted in the story.**


	14. Complicated

**A/N:**** I was listening to **Complicated** by **Avril Lavigne**. **

[Grimmjow's POV]

"We should head back. Classes are gonna start…" I looked to my watch. "Shit. We have 10 fucking minutes before we are late." I said looking at Ulquiorra.

"Oh….umm…RUN!" at that we both ran the 5 blocks to school.

For how short Ulquiorra was compared to me, damn he could fun fast. He stayed at least 5 feet ahead of me the whole time.

We made it in exactly 6 fucking minutes.

"Damn we're good."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra questioned with a hint of curiosity lining his voice.

"We made it with 4 minutes left to spare."

"Oh I see.." he stood up from his bent over position, brushing imaginary dust and dirt of his clothes. "We should head off to our classes now."

"Guess that means we gotta take our own fucking different ways now." _God did that sound rude. I guess saying things in your head make MUCH more sense and don't ever sound bad._

He just nodded his and proceeded to walk away.

Before I knew what I was doing I had already grabbed his wrist, spinning him around so our faces were inches apart.

For the first time I actually noticed he had a very unique smell to him. It was very sweet like cotton candy with a little bit of a lime and kiwi smell to it.

"Yes Grimmjow?" his voice broke me out of all thoughts.

Again before I knew what I was doing I had out lips together in a passionate yet rough kiss. I felt him tense up a bit at the random action but he soon relaxed into the kiss.

His arms wrapped around my neck and I let go of his wrist. Snaking my arms around his waist I pulled him as close to me as possible.

I probably wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't heard someone cough behind me.

Ulquiorra must have noticed because we both ended up pulling away at the same time.

"Bye Grimmjow. I shall come see you later." He said as he walked off to his class.

I gave a silent 'Good-bye' and 'See ya later' that just stayed floating in the air before me.

Another cough. I turned around to see Loly and her sister Menoly (1).

"What the fuck do you _sluts_ want?"

they both made an exasperated gasp, covering their mouths.

"now why would you say that Grimmjow?" Loly asked.

"Because both of you want to get into every guys pants including mine, but more so Aizen's, even thou he's gay. But no matter what you want in."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Menoly shouted.

"Your just a queer asshole that jealous of us cause we can get into more guys pants than you can." Loly stated.

I whipped around, grabbing both Loly and Menoly, slamming then both into the wall.

"First of all I'm NOT gay, and before you say anything yes I know I was making out with Ulquiorra but that's because I am BI. And you should both be glad I'm in a very good mood. A forgiving one at that so I wont beat the shit out of you. And I shall forgive your comment," I turned to Loly who was struggling with my left hand.

"about me being a 'queer asshole that jealous of you cause you can get into more guys pants than I can." I dropped them both down to the floor.

They both started rubbing at their neck to make my hand print go away.

"Now, back to what I asked you before. What the fuck do you _sluts_ want?"

"We were told by Gin that Aizen wants to talk to you." Loly said still rubbing her neck.

"And that you will be excused from all your classes thanks to his father." Menoly finished up, she too was still rubbing her neck.

"hmph. Tell Aizen he can fuck off."

With that last part I walked down the hall leaving Loly and Menoly still sitting on the ground against the wall. I made sure to take my time getting to class, as I was already late.

A/N: **I very sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I was studying my hardest for my finals, but every chance I got for a break I typed up on my laptop, which the breaks weren't all that much time. It was usually when I got a headache…and I'm ranting. So again I am very sorry and now with summer being here I have so much more time to write until July when I get to start my new job. Damn I'm ranting…again ^.^'**


	15. All That I'm Living For

**A/N:**** I was listening to **All That I'm Living For** by **Evanescence**. **

[Ulquiorra's POV]

It was peculiar for me. I mean I ALWAYS paid attention in my art class, but today I just couldn't concentrate no matter what.

Although today it was all right because we were just working on our projects that was to be due later this week. Sadly thou, I had yet to started on my project. I decided to just sit there and sketch small profile pictures of Grimmjow since he was the only thing that was on my mind. The rest if the minutes flew by until class was over.

I walked with the crowd of people to my science class. I decided I was going to TRY to pay attention but like art class that was a try that was exceedingly unsuccessful.

I was hoping for this class to go by fast but it decided it wanted to draw on forever. The minutes on the clock ticked by extremely slowly. I was deep in the crevices of my mind just letting my brain wander when I felt my phone vibrate up in my pocket.

_To: Ulquiorra Ulqui is that u? It's Grimmjow._

_From: Unknown Number _

I quickly added his number and texted him back.

_To: Grimmjow Yes it's me. How'd u get my #?_

_From: Ulquiorra_

_To: Ulquiorra Don't ask. U want 2 hang out l8ter?_

_From: Grimmjow_

_To: Grimmjow Sure. When? Where?_

_From: Ulquiorra_

_To: Ulquiorra After class. Music room #103. B there?_

_From: Grimmjow_

_To: Grimmjow Ya. C U soon. Luv U._

_From: Ulquiorra_

_To: Ulquiorra U 2 Ulqui._

_From: Grimmjow_

I was ecstatic. That was until I felt someone standing over my shoulder.

"I'm very disappointed in ."

"Sorry ." I bowed my in apology.

"You know I come back here to ask you the answer to the question I have written on the board, and what do I find? My star student texting class." I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"You probably want my phone then, don't you?" I help up my teal slider to him.

"No. This will serve as a warning."

I was shocked. Usually phones were taken right away without warning in the classrooms.

"It wont happen again ."

"I expect not. Now back to our unit…"

His voice just trailed on again as my mind went back into wander, but it came upon the item that had been asked before from Grimmjow. I started to wonder what he could possibly want with a music room and me. But as soon as I proceed the question my mind filled the blank it.

Anybody could easily guess what was going to happen.

As soon as the thought clicked into place the bell rung, signaling the end of the day.

I got up and slowly made my way down to the music wing and to music room _103_.

With each step and passing second, my heartbeat seemed to beat faster. It felt as if it would jump right out of my chest and land on the floor in a large bloody mess that the janitor would end up cleaning up.

My mind kept racing with the thought of: _Why in God's name would he choose the music room for _that_?_

[Grimmjow's POV]

I skipped my last class heading directly to the music room labeled _103_. On my way there I texted Ulquiorra, telling him to meet me there after class.

When I got to the music room I looked at the clock on my phone.

I had exactly 10 minutes before class would let out and then another ten minutes before Ulquiorra got here. That gave me enough time to get the room to how I wanted it to look for everything that would happen later.

A/N: **I am extremely sorry for this being so late. I kept writing but then I got caught up in TV...hehe. I am a big FIFA person so all the games got me caught up. But would like to say that there is either going to be one or 2 more chapters. I really think only one, but I'm not sure.**


	16. Animal

**A/N: sorry for the late update but here ya go. I listened majorly to Animals by Nickleback. Very good song. But now you may proceed with the reading *bows with outstretched hand*…**

The small little window in the door was black. And no, it wasn't because of the light being off, you could clearly see that the light was on through the bottom of the door.

I turned the handle, expecting just to see Grimmjow and nothing else. I was right on seeing nothing else but I didn't see Grimmjow either. It was just me and the four white walls.

*Click*

I spun around and game face to face, well more so face to chest, with someone. I tilted my head up and looked into magnificent cerulean coloured eyes.

"Glad you could make it, _Ulquiorra_." He purred. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off due to my lips being captured in a rough but compassionate kiss.

My back was rammed into the wall and I gasped in pain, allowing Grimmjow to use his tongue to explore my mouth.

My mind went into panic mode when I felt hands slip drastically low. I tried to push him away but failed as he grabbed my hands in one of his and put them above my ahead. I started squirming and earned many moans from Grimmjow.

His free hand reached for his back pocket. I heard the unique click of a switchblade. I tensed, afraid as to what was going to happen. He brought the switchblade up near my neck and did the unexpected. He pulled straight down the front of my favorite Paramore shirt.

"Hey! That was my one and only Paramore shirt."

The only response I got was his lips connecting with my collar bone. He ravished the bare skin on my chest. Teasing here and there. He bit my neck again drawing blood. The bite earned him a satisfied moan from my lips.

I wanted to touch his body. To have the feel of his heated flesh on mine. To feel every one of his shivers and moans coarse thru his body into spasms of pleasure.

"G-Grimmjow..."

"Hmm?" he spoke into my neck

"Please…I…I want you..." my voice very quiet.

"I don't know. I can't tell how bad you really want this." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I want this extremely ba-Nngh." My sentence was cut short as Grimmjow palmed me through my jeans.

"If you're sure you want it bad enough then you'll _suck_." I didn't understand until he switched us around so he was against the wall. He shoved me down onto my knees and I automatically knew what he meant.

I undid his pants with my teeth since my hands were busy holding him place by his hips. I realized that Grimmjow was going _commando_ under his jeans. _He must have had this planned out for a while._

I grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a few playful strokes. I ran my tongue on the bottom along the pulsating vein and earned a wonderful moan from above. I moved my tongue back to the tip and took him into my mouth. I could taste the salty pre-cum, now at the back of my throat.

Pulling my head back, I gave a small little suck to the tip, earning yet another moan which was followed by my name. I went down a few more times as I felt Grimmjow thread his fingers through my hair. He pulled me all the way back down.

I moved my hands to his hips to steady myself as he thrust into my mouth. I relaxed my mouth and throat so I wouldn't gag.

"Damn…Ulquiorra…Nngh….Fuck…" he gave one last thrust to my mouth before came.

He pulled me off him and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as we fought for dominance, with him winning. I felt his tongue explore every spot, leaving nothing unexplored within my mouth.

I don't how I didn't notice his hand snake its way down into my pants and boxers. His fingers danced ever-so lightly across my painfully hard erection. I tilted my head back moaning out his name. It's all my mind could do. It couldn't form sentences, let alone words at this time.

Grimmjow flipped us over, but I lost my footing, making us fall to the floor. We fell with such a loud _thud_ that I thought anyone who would have walked by might have heard.

My mind was in such a daze, thanks to hitting the floor; I didn't notice anything was wrong until I felt a sudden rush of pure pleasure coming from the crook in my arm.

"Grimmjow...w-what did you…d-do?" I barely formed he sentence because of the pleasure that was coursing through my veins at the moment.

"Heroin." I must have given him an extremely confused look, not that I could tell if my face was moving because of the numbness that took over, because he continued on. "I just shot ya up with heroin. And don't say anything. Just relax into the pure bliss and let me handle it."

I closed my eyes and relaxed like he said, but that was very difficult with Grimmjow trailing kisses from my neck all the way down to the top of my pants. He kept nipping at certain spots on my body, earning moans from me every time.

I could feel finger tips snake down into my pants just under the waistline. He pulled them off at an unbearably slow rate. After they were finally off he stood up and undressed himself very slowly.

He came back down, pressing and rubbing our erections together. Gaining the friction that both of us wanted and needed. I grabbed a hold of his soft blue hair, bringing him down into a rough and frantic kiss. I kept one hand in his hair while the other one slowly trailed down his chest and to his stomach. I started tracing unknown patterns all along his stomach, feeling him shiver at certain spots.

"Ahh…Grimmjow."

"Shh…" he whispered moving his mouth to my neck, biting and sucking.

I felt him shove a second finger inside, he made a scissoring motion. After a few minutes of that he stuck in a third. He made a 'come here' motion, hitting my prostate in the process.

"d-do that again Grimmjow…"

He did it again and again. I was lost in all the bliss and pleasure it was causing me that I felt upset when he pulled them out, making me whimper at the loss.

He bit down on my neck as he thrust in. I was very displeased with the wanton moan that escaped my lips. I took notice that he wasn't moving, that he was waiting for me to give him the 'go ahead'. I nodded my and he started thrusting in and out at a slow speed, letting me adjust.

"Please…Grimmjow…Ahh…faster…Ahh..."

I don't know how long we went at it but I could feel the tension and heat building up in my stomach. It was unbearable. I could tell Grimmjow was close too because his thrusts became more hard and frantic.

"Grimm-ahh-jow…I-I'm going to-ahh!" with that I released all over our stomachs. Within seconds I could feel Grimmjow's hot seed filling me up.

He pulled out and laid down on the floor. I snuggled up to him with my head upon his chest, listening to his breathing become normal again.

"It's official Grimmjow."

"What is?"

"Us…" I trailed off

He tousled my hair softly and gave a hearty laugh that I could feel through his chest. "It sure it."

"I love you Grimmjow." I spoke, looking into his blue eyes.

"Love ya to Ulqui." I was going to say something about him calling me Ulqui, but I heard soft snores before I even had the chance to open my mouth. I settled myself against him and closed my eyes for a long deserved sleep.

[Outside of door. No one's POV]

Nnoitra leaned down to Tesla. "Sounds like they _finally_ went at it.

Tesla looked up at the man who had just spoke and nodded his head.

"Why don't we head back to the dorms and repeat what just went on in there?"

Tesla's face flushed at the thought as he was pulled along back to the dorms.

**A/N: finally. I finished this. Jashin. I edited this about 6 or 8 times before I got this. I just had to add the little bit at the end with Nnoitra and Tesla. I mean I can only picture Yammy or Nnorita saying something like that and I didn't think having Yammy outside the door was a good thing, so I went with Nnoitra and Tesla. So now the story is finally over, but I have more stories in my head and partially written/typed up, but there might be a wait for them.**


End file.
